


心不在焉

by Santu_MePr



Category: soni&bona
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santu_MePr/pseuds/Santu_MePr
Summary: 新年快乐！三土的第一篇宣娜车赛车手选×医生苞（设定只是背景，不是特别重要）不善写车 请多包涵迎接新年，本文超甜
Relationships: XN
Kudos: 30





	心不在焉

“你说说看，这个月第几次受伤了？”

“哎呀，不多嘛，第三次而已。”

“还好意思说，你还要不要当车手了？！上上次肩膀拉伤，上次是手臂刮伤，这次小腿又搞了个口子。下个月拉力赛，我看你怎么办！”

“知妍别生气嘛...很快就会好的啦~”

医务室里在闹矛盾的两人，一个是Robot俱乐部的赛车手吴宣仪，另一个是她的恋人兼随行医生金知妍。

吴宣仪坐在床上，吊儿郎当的样子，好像受伤的人不是她。金知妍在帮她包扎伤口，脸颊气鼓鼓的，“不开心”三个字仿佛都写在了额头上。

“开车的时候能不能专心点，恩熙跟我讲了好几次，说你心不在焉的。”

“哼，那家伙自己不也是，当着我的领航员，心思却全在隔壁Freedom的程潇身上。”吴宣仪很不服气，“不是你生日快要到了嘛...我就总是会想该怎么准备......”

“起码人家从没说错哪里转弯哪里减速。你倒好，这个月侧翻都不知道几次......”

金知妍说着突然没了声音。吴宣仪低头一看，才发现女友的眼眶红红的，眉头紧蹙，只专注于伤口处，一副委屈的样子。

“好了好了，我错了，知妍...别哭啊...昂昂，你理理我......”

吴宣仪扯着她白大褂的袖子，想俯身亲吻她，却被她躲开了。

“...我真的真的很怕你有事......今天在医务室听到你因为入弯点太早侧翻的事情，你知道我有多担心吗？...”金知妍呜咽着，声音细细弱弱的，不像平常，“这个职业本来就危险......你还总是不在乎的样子...我也不想让人觉得你是因为我才心不在焉。万一你有什么事......我会自责一辈子的...”

“知妍知妍，你别哭...我知道错了啦......”

“...哄不好了，你自己看着办。”

金知妍使了个狠眼色，故意把绷带的结打得紧，弄得吴宣仪吃痛了好一会儿。

“呀！对你女朋友也下得去狠手...”

“你给我好好休息着吧。”

胡乱抹了抹眼泪，金知妍瞪了她一眼，然后起身要整理绷带和药箱，却被吴宣仪拉住，一个重心不稳，刚好倒在她怀里。

“喂！吴宣仪！”

“闲着也是闲着，还是先哄好你再说。”

金知妍很不解，自己当初是怎么迷上这家伙的。

想来是因为吴宣仪比赛时眼里那种执着和场外嚷嚷着要喝奶茶的孩子气形成的反差萌，又或者是暧昧的时候那人不经意的温柔和满满的责任心。

也或者是因为现在这样，吴宣仪抱着她，奶声奶气地说着哄人的话。

“老婆我错了嘛...以后一定专心开车......我的知妍不要生气了好不好？”

“你哪次不是这么说的？我才不信你这套。哄不好了，你等着回家跪搓衣板吧。”

“别啊...那知妍说说看，要我怎么哄才不生气？”

吴宣仪忽然坏心地笑了笑，手往金知妍腰上伸。

“...吴宣仪！...哈哈哈哈很痒诶...你别乱来！”

敏感的腰被吴宣仪这么一抓挠，不仅是痒，金知妍的脸也泛了微红。

“还生气吗？”

“气着呢。”

金知妍故意把头转过去背对着吴宣仪。那人倒好，撩起她的发丝放在嘴唇上面。

“知妍你看，是胡子。”

好奇地偏头看了一眼，金知妍的嘴角差点就绷不住了。吴宣仪还是捕捉到了那一瞬的表情变化，上手戳了戳金知妍气鼓鼓的脸蛋。

“你笑了哦~”

“没有！”

“笑了就是不生气了。”

“我没笑。”

“唉...那看来我只能使出杀手锏来哄金小姐了。”

吴宣仪圈紧了金知妍，让她稳当地靠在自己怀里，然后顺着发梢一路向上慢慢地吻到耳垂。

“...唔......宣仪...很痒诶...”

即使这时候想骂吴宣仪，金知妍的第一声也不过是软糯的细吟。

“突然就不气了嗯？我的炸毛小兔？”

吴宣仪你混蛋，金知妍心想。哄不来就搞颜色，真有你的。

“你这样我只会更生气，你要明白。”

“那就试试看呗~”

吴宣仪一个侧身，把金知妍摁倒在床上，然后拖着不便的右腿，跨坐到她身上，双手撑在两边。

“金小姐知道我什么时候最专心吧？”

干你的时候，她心里想着。

“色狼。”

金知妍下意识地捂住胸口。吴宣仪勾起嘴角，没去扯开，而是直接对上了那两片柔软的唇瓣。

“唔......”

护着心口的手不知何时就放下来了，还不自觉地环住了吴宣仪的脖子。吴宣仪也很配合地倒向一边，让金知妍也使得上力气。不一会儿，周围的温度就升上来了。

这该死的生理反应。

两个人紧紧拥吻着，发丝交缠，纯白的床单也变得皱巴巴的了。

舌尖游走，掠夺着每一丝甜美。

草莓味的，她刚刚一定吃了糖。

三下两下地扒掉了金知妍的白大褂扔到地上，吴宣仪不安分的手在那漂亮的脊背上画了几个圈圈。金知妍的身子颤了颤。酥酥麻麻的痒意从背后散开，人也不自觉地有些发软。

接着，吴宣仪的手绕过后背来到身前，一粒一粒地把金知妍的衬衫纽扣解开。

“...你别乱来！......”金知妍挣扎着，把吴宣仪推开了些，“这里是医务室，门都没锁...唔......”

红唇再一次被封住。吴宣仪支起身子，左手握住了金知妍的手腕按到她头顶，空出右手把帘子拉了起来。

“这样...就算有人进来，也不会有人打扰我们啦~”

“混蛋流氓色狼大变态！”金知妍满脸通红，一点也没有骂人的气势。

“哼哼，看来知妍还没有消气啊...”

吴宣仪俯下身子，靠近金知妍的耳垂。在温热呼吸的刺激下，那人果然一下子就没了声音。

衣物摩擦的窸窸窣窣声，是吴宣仪脱掉了自己的上衣。她低头玩味地看着衬衫被完全解开的金知妍，手指抚上了锁骨。

“知妍今天穿了我最喜欢的黑色蕾丝啊...”

“色狼！”

被压着的人羞愤地捶了捶吴宣仪的小臂。

吴宣仪调笑着，“......好漂亮。”

手指勾勒出锁骨的形状，一路向下，游走在白皙滑嫩的肌肤上。天鹅颈微微抬起呈现好看的弧度，优美的腰线令人羡艳。衬衫被丢到床下，秀色可餐的香肩暴露在空气中；接着是“啪嗒”一声，背扣被解开，肩带耷拉着，酥胸半露，格外色情。

细碎的吻，从发梢开始。吴宣仪一边亲吻着恋人，一边褪去了她身上剩下所有遮掩。从发尖到足尖，浑身都是吴的印记，像是在宣告主权。

蜷在她怀里的金知妍冷颤一下，吴宣仪会意了，扯过被子盖在两人身上。

有时候这样也不错，盯着金知妍那禁欲的脸，手却在她身上肆意妄为——吴宣仪喜欢这反差感。

“你...小心伤口......”

“知妍还是多担心自己吧~”

“你这家伙...”

吴宣仪埋进被窝里，搂住金知妍，让她枕在自己的左臂上，然后低头轻轻舔吻着她的锁骨，留下深浅不一的痕迹。手也没有停下过，在恋人敏感的腰上放火，或是滑到侧颈，挑逗柔嫩的耳垂。

“唔...宣仪......别...别一直在这...”小兔子发出不满足的低声抗议。

“慢慢来嘛...知妍这么着急？”

怀里的恋人羞赧得很，一个字也不说了。

右手来到身前，握住一团柔软浑圆。胸上的一点早已高耸发硬，是人类本能的对性爱的回应。温柔的主导者揉搓着那粒，惹得恋人浅吟出声。

但这还不够，不够。吴宣仪的手往下滑，在金知妍大腿上放肆游走。脸则是凑上胸口，嘴唇贴上耸起的红豆，牙齿厮磨，又是另一番刺激。

得不到满足的爱人双腿不自觉地磨蹭起来。吴宣仪坏心地笑笑，右手抚上恋人的大腿内侧根部，指尖触到一片黏腻。

“知妍......”吴宣仪又凑到她耳边低语，“湿得不行了呢...”

“呃嗯......你...快点...”金知妍耳根子红得要滴出血来，最后的请求特别小声，几乎是不想让吴宣仪听见的程度。

吴宣仪吻了吻恋人发汗的脸颊，双指微微撑开了些，一顶，刺进了秘密的穴中。

“哼嗯......”微微得到满足的金知妍发出撩人的叹息。

食指和中指抽送的速度渐渐快了起来，碾过紧致内壁的每一处褶皱。每一次抽动都向更深处探索，直到指尖触到一小块软肉，身边人的呻吟声一下子放大了。

“呃啊....哈、哈啊....宣仪......就是那里...啊啊...”染上情爱哭腔的金知妍的软糯声音更加动听了，无疑又给这气氛添上催情的一笔。

吴宣仪扶住她，把无名指也送了进去。金知妍吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，但在三指一番搅动下，很快又沉浸于绵绵不绝的快感中。

初春的傍晚仍有些凉意，被蓝白条纹帘子遮掩的小小空间里却是一片火热。

“啊啊啊......哈啊...宣仪...再、再快点......呃嗯...”

金知妍枕在恋人的怀里，双眼迷离，氤氲着水汽；嘴唇微张，发出连续不断的低声娇吟；腰肢扭动，配合着恋人的动作；身下是吴宣仪纤细修长的手指进出，带出些透明黏滑的液体，被窝里满是淫靡的交合水声和欢爱的味道。

“嘶......呃...”吴宣仪低沉的喉音暗示着她的兴奋。然而从手腕传来的酸意告诉她，自己可能无法将恋人送上顶峰。

“知妍...我有些累了......”手指的抽送停了下来。

“唔唔......”身下顿时感到空虚，正沉沦于欢情中的人类哪里受得了这样的折磨。

吴宣仪慢慢地将手指退了出来。金知妍本能地发出了不满意的娇哼。身上的人搂住她，示意她躺好，然后将被子推到一边，两人的胴体便暴露在空气中。

“不会让你难受的。”

吴宣仪跪坐在床上，拿枕头垫在金知妍的臀部下方。小腿的伤口有些不适，但比起恋人的寂寞感又算的些什么。

分开爱人的双腿轻轻搭在肩上，脑袋靠近了那不可知的领域。

那人温柔地舔舐着自己大腿根部，金知妍舒服地扬起脖颈，双手扶住了恋人在自己腿间作祟的头，嘴里胡乱喊着那人名字。

“宣仪...宣仪......哈、哈啊......宣...”

舌尖探进软肉里那一刻，金知妍的呻吟变得破碎，腰也配合地弓起。比起手指，灵活柔软的舌带来的快感完全是成倍的，充血的花核在软物的抚慰下为大脑送上一阵阵快意。小舌微微伸进了泥泞甬道中，感到一片湿润。爱液源源不断地流出，被那人尽数收藏。

厮磨了一会儿，吴宣仪又扑了上去。花核在拇指的揉搓下变得有些红肿，腿间也尽是绯红色的痕迹。

“苞娜的味道...so sweet~”

吴宣仪的恶趣味就是在金知妍软弱无力只会低喘的时候喊她的小名，因为可爱的乳名和怀里这个放荡模样的对比过于鲜明。

“变态......哼嗯...”

“你被变态照顾得挺舒服嘛。”

吴宣仪忽然想起来些什么，让金知妍侧卧着，背对自己，手指又摸到她的秘密花园，径直地伸进三根。

“啊啊！宣、宣仪......啊......”突如其来的刺激让金知妍喊出了声，“宣...宣......呃啊...不要......不...”

“我记得苞娜喜欢这样的吧？不喜欢吗？”

吴宣仪坏笑着，开始了又一轮的动作。

后入式的体位将快感放大，看不到恋人的脸，只觉得她的手指在甬道中抽送。爱液一波又一波地，湿了手心。吴宣仪扶着金知妍的肩，在她背上留下一个又一个吻痕，手指却从未停下，每一次碾压的力度都更大。

“啊...啊...宣仪......宣...再快点...”

女人都是不诚实的。刚才说着不要，现在又求着更多。

全身的力气一时都凝聚到了手上，一阵疯狂后，那人内壁忽的缩紧了些，双腿也下意识地想要收拢，脚趾蜷紧。

“宣仪...宣...我要...要到了啊......哼...啊啊啊啊...”

好看的蝴蝶骨霎时如绽放般拢起弧线。蜜液泄了许多，连床单也染上了渍水。

高潮以后的余韵不散，金知妍虚弱地依偎在吴宣仪怀中喘气，脸颊泛着潮红，眼里也失了光，整个人疲软无力。

吴宣仪的脸也是烫的，还浮着若有若无的微笑。她拉上被子，轻轻拍着恋人的背，蹭了蹭她的头发，在困意来袭前说了这样一句话——

“金小姐你看，我还是这时候最专心吧？”

至于跪上几天的键盘，那就是后话了。

FIN


End file.
